


But She is a Good Friend

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Female Friendship, Friendship, Locked In, No Slash, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Requested, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: Marinette and Chloé are stuck being partners for the upcoming science project/ presentation. When the door gets stuck and the two don't have their phones what will they do in order to pass the time?
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	But She is a Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Per request of JBlaser on fanfiction.net  
> She had such an amazing idea and I honestly would not be able to thank her enough for requesting and trusting me to write this. She had the idea for the plot and this work would not have been possible without her.

“Our final pairs will be Cholé with Marinette and Alya with Sabrina,” Ms. Mendeleiev announced.   
“This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” Cholé objected, “me and Sabrina would work much better together!”  
“Yeah! Marinette and I would work great!” Alya pointed out.  
“No objections! The pairs are finally!”  
Marinette groaned and let her head fall against her desk, “this is going to be the worst.”   
Alya set her hand on her friends back and rubbed it gently.  
It wasn't fair Nino and Adrien were partners, Rose and Juleka were partners, Mark and Nathaniel were partners, and so were Ivan and Mylène. Every one of her friends had great partners, even Sabrina would have been a better partner than Chloé.   
The bell rang and everyone rose from their seats, “good luck girl,” Alya said and went to go to Sabrina.   
“I can't believe I’m stuck with you!” Cholé spit and she walked to Marinette, “well if we have to work together then obviously, we should work at my place. I wouldn’t dare be seen entering your… Your whatever you insist on calling that place you live.”  
“Yes, I’ll be over there after school,” Marinette agreed, happy she wouldn't have to take down all the pictures she had of Adrien. She was sure Chloé probably had much more space to work too.   
Chloé rolled her eyes and left, “I can't believe I have to work with her!” she complained to Sabrina.  
“Alya is really nice!” Sabrina told Chloé but when Chloé glared at her she corrected herself, “not as nice as you of course.” 

After school Marinette watched as Chloé was driven away.  
Marinette groaned as Alya walked up behind her.  
“What's up?” she asked.  
“Of course Chloé wouldn't offer to drive me. Now I'm stuck having to walk to her place. I was thinking of picking up materials from my room but that's on the other side of town. I won't be there at a reasonable time if I go home now.”  
“You could ask Adrien for a ride,” Alya suggested seductively as Marinette turned to look at Adrien who was walking to the car that was instructed to pick him up.  
“N...no! I'm sure he's already going to have enough issues with having to work on a project with Nino, I don't want him to get in trouble for being late home because I asked for a ride. I'll just walk.”  
“Suit yourself,” Alya said as they watched Adrien get in the car. 

“You're late!” Chloé spat as Marinette finally arrived at her place.  
“Not everyone has a chauffeur that can take them wherever they want,” Marinette pointed out.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever, come here and carry these supplies to my room,” she commanded.  
Marinette looked at a large pile of arts and crafts supplies set on the table in front of her.  
“Couldn't you help me carry some of this?” Marinette asked.  
“And risk getting my clothes dirty? No!”  
Marinette rolled her eyes and set her bag down as began gathering all the supplies in her arm.   
“Come on! Over here!” Cholé demanded and as Marinette walked with her line of sight very blocked. She ran into the doorframe and some of the items fell but Marinette ignored it until she sat all the other things down. Chloé had closed the door behind Marinette.  
“Wait! My bag is still out there, I need to get that,” Marinette objected.  
“Fine,” Chloé agreed and tried to open the door, “it's stuck!”  
“What?” Marinette asked and went over and tugged on the door.   
“This is your fault! You probably dropped glue on the door when you ran into it!”  
“I wouldn't have run into the doorway if you had helped me carry the supplies!” Marinette argued.   
“Just work on the project, someone will look for me eventually,” Chloé said, flipping her hair and sitting down in a chair.  
“Can’t you call someone to try and open the door,” Marinette suggested.  
“No, my phone is on the table out there.”  
Marinette huffed, “Aren't you going to help me?”  
“I can't risk messing up hair!”   
“How are you going to mess up your hair doing a science project?”  
Cholé rolled her eyes and didn't bother responding. 

After about half an hour of watching Marinette work, Chloé decided she was so bored that she would help Marinette. Marinette appreciated the thought, she could tell that Chloé had not done this before because she looked a little lost at first. Marinette gently assisted her and soon Chloé understood what to do, she did understand science but she had only been a little lost because she never worked on a project before. 

*outside the room*  
Tikki was worried about Marinette, Marinette had never left Tikki on her own like this, if she was going to be on her own Marinette always told her. Tikki snuck out of the bag, careful not to be seen by anyone.   
“It's stuck!” she heard someone tell from inside the room she knew Marinette was in.   
Tikki thought about using her power to unlock the door but that would definitely raise suspicion. She could also go fetch someone but she couldn't let anyone discover her. If she went to fetch someone she knew it would look odd of how they would have known they were stuck when both their phones were outside the room. So Tikki went back to Marinette’s bag hoping that she would be alright.

*about 45 minutes, back inside the room*  
“And we’re done!” Marinette exclaimed and let herself fall back on the floor.   
“It's amazing, I mean of course it is, I worked on it!” Chloé bragged.   
“Is someone going to look for us soon?” Marinette asked.   
“Of course they will!” Chloé insisted.  
Marinette grabbed the bag of cotton balls that she had brought in and set her head on those. There were many pillows in the room but the bag of cotton balls was much closer in reach. She let herself doze off as she waited. 

*2 hours later*  
Marinette sat up and stretched. She yawned and looked at the clock, two hours had passed since their project had been finished, that was over three hours total they had been stuck in the room.  
“Chloé!” Marinette hollered and startled the girl who had also fallen asleep, “it's been two hours! How come nobody has found us?”  
“I don't know. They are all useless anyway! Fired! They are all fired!” She insisted.   
“Do you want to do something else to pass the time?” Marinette asked.  
“Like what?”  
“How about we take turns suggesting ideas to pass the time but neither one of us can complain about what the other suggests.”   
“Fine,” Chloé begrudgingly agreed, “but I get to suggest my idea first. We should watch one of the movies I have starred in!”  
Marinette was regretting her idea already but she did say no complaining. Marinette sat back as Chloe put in a disc and watched as it popped up on the previously blank tv screen. One of Chloé’s own personal movies began playing. Marinette hoped this wasn't too long. It turned out to only be half an hour and Marinette had to hold back some laughter at Chloé’s acting. For every character, Chloé wasn’t acting; she was just all around her. As the ‘credits’ began to roll Chloé started applauding.  
“I’m such a talented actress,” she pretended to get teary-eyed, “I can't believe I was able to play all those characters, and with such ease too. I'm just born to play every role.”  
“Yeah,” Marinette forced a pained smile, “anyway it is my turn. So I say that with these art supplies we should paint something, maybe portraits of each other.”  
“Of course you want to paint me, who wouldn't, I have modeled too you know.”   
“No Chloé, part of the deal is we both paint.”  
“But my clothes, my hair! What if they get paint on them?” she asked as if it would be the end of the world.   
“You could put on this smock,” Marinette suggested.  
“Absolutely not! It's hideous!”   
“Well get painting then,” Marinette said as she handed Chloé the supplies she would need.   
Chloé nodded and slowly began to stroke the canvas. Another 45 minutes the pair had finished. Marinette had painted a picture of Chloé and with lots of artistic detail, she turned to Chloé’s canvas which was a self-portrait.   
“You call that art?” Chloé scoffed, “I don't look like that!”  
“And you look like that?” Marinette asked as she pointed to Chloé’s project that matched the skill level of an elementary student.  
“Well, it would have been better if I hadn't been so stressed about getting paint on me!”   
“You do have paint on you,” Marinette pointed out.  
Chloé looked down at her hands and it looked like had done fingerpainting instead.  
“No! No!” she cried out, “I can't touch anything now.”  
“Relax, Chloé, come on, go to the bathroom, and I can help you wash your hands.”  
“No, I'm not a baby, I don't need you to wash my hands,” Chloé insisted as she walked with her nose up but her arms in an awkward position similar to a t-rex. 

When she came out Marinette told her it was her turn to pick an activity.   
“I think you should listen to me perform a song,” Chloé suggested.  
“Wouldn't it be more fair if we both got to pick a song and sing?”  
“Fine, I guess you can sing too,” Chloé said and began singing the lyrics to XY’s latest song.  
Chloé’s voice wasn't bad but the lyrics themselves were so dull. Marinette didn't understand how she could stand the music. Once the song was finished Marinette applauded quietly and Chloé took several bows saying “thank you, thank you.”

Marinette sang her favorite song by Jagged Stone. Marinette wasn't confident nor was she an incredibly talented singer but she was alright. When she finished Chloé just stared at her.  
“What song even was that?” she asked, looking slightly repulsed.   
“It's my favorite by Jagged Stone,” Marinette smiled.  
“Well, it wasn't very good,” Chloé insisted.  
“It is my turn to make a suggestion,” Marinette reminded herself, she looked around, “how about we use the things in this room as musical instruments?”  
“What do you mean?”  
Marinette grabbed two pencils, “like this,” she said and tapped the pencils against a desk and then hit one against a nearby book, “drums!”   
Chloé scrunched her nose but gave it a try. Afterward, she stood up and looked around the room for other items they could use.  
“I got an idea!” Chloé exclaimed after she finished her ‘drum solo’. She rummaged through the pile of art supplies and found some string and a cardboard box. She then ran over to the bathroom and grabbed a few empty toilet paper rolls. She put the things together and made a ‘guitar’.  
“Good job Chloé!” Marinette smiled as she picked up the pencils, “now rock on!”  
The pair played their ‘instruments’ for ten minutes until they got bored of doing that as well.  
“Okay, I’ll admit, that was pretty fun,” Chloé admitted, “but I have an even better idea, makeover time!”   
Marinette groaned but remembered her rule about no complaining. She followed Chloé to the bathroom with her head hung, hoping that anybody would realize they were locked in the room.  
There was no such luck as Chloé told Marinette to close her eyes so she wouldn't see her work. First, Marinette felt the soft brush that dabbed colorful powder onto her closed eyelids. She then felt the stiff pencil as eyeliner was drawn on.   
“Okay, you are allowed to open your eyes for a few seconds while I put on your mascara, but no peeking at the mirror,” Chloé demanded.   
Marinette tried not to watch how close Chloé got to poking her eye with the mascara wand. The sticky, black, mascara was applied with caution though, and as soon as that was done her eyes were shut again. Marinette was curious when she didn't feel a brush on her face for a few moments until she felt a pair of tweezers pluck some of her eyebrows. Marinette flinched and groaned as Chloé continued to shape her eyebrows. She felt like her eyebrow was gone when Chloé had finally finished. Next, Marinette felt a soft brush dust her cheek, Marinette assumed it was blush. She was just hoping it was anything too dark.   
“Open your mouth slightly,” Chloé commanded.   
Marinette did so without objection or complaint. She felt the wet, glossy stuff being spread on her lips. Marinette hoped that color wasn't too dark either, though she supposed if her makeup matched she would be lucky. 

“Alright, I’m done with your makeup but keep your eyes closed, I’m going to do your hair now,” Chloé told her.  
Marinette felt as Chloé took her hair out of its usual pigtails. Chloé brushed it out and then brought it together in one ponytail that was higher on her head. She felt as the front sections of her hair were pulled out of the front. Creating what she assumed to be a messier but stylish look.   
“Wait here and don't peek,” Chloé commanded, “I’m going to get you some different clothes to wear.”  
Marinette sat there for a minute with her eyes closed, tempted to peak but scared that if Chloé came back in and caught her she would never hear the end of it.   
“Here take these and change,” Chloé said, handing Marinette the clothes.  
“Can I hope my eyes to change?” Marinette asked.  
“I guess you have to,” Chloé realized.   
Chloé left the bathroom and Marinette changed into the clothes that she recognized as Chloé’s.   
“Chloé! Why do I look like a clone of you?” Marinette asked as she walked out of the bathroom.  
“You look amazing!” Chloé told her.   
“I'm changing back,” Marinette insisted, but when she picked up her shirt she realized there was eyeshadow, blush, and a lipstick stain on it, “nevermind, I’ll stay dressed like you.”  
“I knew you would come around.”  
“I think this is better than my clothes that have makeup smudges on them.”  
“Oh! I know what will make it better,” Chloé ran over to a jewelry box and pulled out a necklace that was similar to the one she wore every day, “this will really complete the look.”  
Marinette rolled her eyes and shrugged, it wasn't worth arguing over. She turned around and Chloé clipped the necklace on her.   
“It's still missing something,” Chloé said pondering what it could be, “sunglasses!”  
She dug through a few things until she found the ‘perfect’ pair. They were quickly stuck on Marinette’s head and Marinette found herself unable to object to Chloé’s enthusiasm. 

“Alright, next I say we each have to say 10 nice things about each other,” Marinette smiled.  
“10?”   
Marinette nodded, “do you want me to go first?”  
“Please, that's easy, there isn't anything to not like about me, I’m flawless.”  
“You are creative, resourceful, good at science, determined, ambitious, artistic, talented, have a good sense of style, good at makeup, and willing to do anything to succeed. See it's easy,” Marinette said, “that was ten things about you.”  
“Umm, you are nice and…” Chloé trailed off.  
“That was good Chloé, keep going,” Marinette encouraged.  
“You're encouraging, caring, and creative,” Chloé said.  
“Good, that's four, you're almost halfway,” Marinette continued to encourage her.  
“You’re a good listener, trustworthy, a decent painter, and a decent singer.”  
“Two more!” Marinette pointed out.  
“You follow your heart and your hair is in really good condition.”  
Marinette giggled, “I’m proud of you Chloé, I know that wasn't the easiest thing for you to do.”  
Chloé signed, “thanks Marinette.”  
Marinette was certain this was the first time Chloé had referred to Marinette by her, not out of spite and without emphasizing every syllable as she spits her name like poison. 

“Okay, it's your turn to suggest an idea now.”  
“Hmm,” Chloé said and looked at her copycat dolled up version of Marinette, “I got it! Because you already look like me, now you have to act like me for an hour!”  
Marinette glanced at the clock, an hour was going to feel like forever, “That's easy,” Marinette gloated, “who wouldn't want to be the best?” she said and flipped her hand ‘admiring’ her nails, “do we get to do anything else as I do such a ridiculous task?” she asked, emphasizing every syllable of ridiculous.   
“How about we do another one of my activities, then after this hour you can name two?”   
“That's such a good idea,” Marinette claimed, “I can't believe I thought of that. I’m so smart, you’ll name another activity we can do, and then once this hour is up we can do two of mine!”   
Chloé rolled her eyes, she wasn't this annoying, Marinette was just being completely ridiculous as she overemphasized the things that Chloé typically did. She then looked around for another activity to suggest, she ran over to a cabinet and pulled out a game.  
“What is THAT?” Marinette asked, pointing at the game box.  
“It’s my absolute favorite game: Chloé’s life. Daddy got a game company to make a game based on my fabulous life,” Chloé said, flipping her hair. 

Marinette and Chloé sat down and began playing. Marinette hated the game but having to pretend to be Chloé she had to act like it was her favorite game in the world. She would squeal and jump if she landed on a good space but would pout and complain if she didn't land on the space she wanted. This made the game take forever because the two girls always included their input after each turn and began throwing insults at each other when Marinette suspected that Chloé was cheating.   
Marinette glanced at the clock, “yes! The hour is finally up!” she cheered.   
“Don't act like it was so awful.”  
“I never want to do that again,” Marinette claimed, “and now I get to pick two activities! The first thing I want to do is play 20 questions! And we have to answer honestly!”  
“I get to start since you chose the activity,” Chloé told her, “Did you like having to act like me?”  
“No, I’m Marinette, not Chloé, as fun as it was to joke around and be you, I wouldn't want to be anyone else but me.”   
“Alright, I guess if that's your honest answer,” Chloé said, indicating that Marinette still wasn't answering honestly, although she was.   
“My turn to ask a question,” Marinette said, “did you cheat to win ‘Chloé’s life’?” she asked.  
“I- yes,” Chloé admitted with her head down.  
Marinette held back from admitting that she knew that Chloé was cheating and Chloé smiled when she picked her head up, maybe she was okay with Marinette not always acting like her.  
“You can ask a question now,” Marinette told her.   
“What’s your most embarrassing secret?” Chloé asked.  
Marinette’s eyes widened, at least she didn't ask for her most well-kept secret or a secret that nobody else knows, because well there was only one answer for that, that she was Ladybug.   
“I have a shrine of Adrien in my room,” Marinette admitted knowing she wasn't going to get away too easily on this question.  
Chloé burst out laughing, “that is so embarrassing!”  
“What’s yours if you think mine is so funny?”   
“I still sleep with a teddy bear,” Chloé told her.  
Marinette smiled, “that's so adorable!” she gushed.   
“Whatever,” Chloé rolled her eyes, “what's your favorite color?”  
“Red!” Marinette answered, “if you could be anybody else who would you want to be?”  
“Who wouldn't want to be me?” Chloé bragged, “but if I have to choose someone else I guess it would be my mom, she is so talented and doesn't settle for less than the best.”   
Marinette frowned, she thought she might have chosen someone with more of a positive influence in her life.   
“Well if you couldn’t be me, who would you want to be?” Chloé asked.   
“Gabriel Agreste, he is a huge fashion icon and has always been my idol,” Marinette answered.   
“My mom is way better than him,” Chloé spit.  
Marinette shrugged, “she may be the queen of fashion but Gabriel can see his family. Your mom can't spend time with you and your dad if she's in New York but you're both here in Paris,” Marinette paused, “do you miss your mom?”   
Chloé’s breath hitched quickly, it was one of the last questions she had expected, “yes.” 

Marinette moved a little closer to Chloé and surprisingly Chloé leaned into her embrace.   
“This never leaves this room!” Chloé ordered as she relaxed her shoulders.   
Sometimes it didn't matter who loved you, sometimes it only mattered that someone cared, and right now Chloé had needed someone to care and Marinette had been there. Sweet, caring, loving, Marinette was there. Chloé knew Marinette wouldn't judge her vulnerability and so she let a single tear fall.   
“I don't like this game. Can we go on to your next one?” Chloé begged.   
Marinette agreed but she didn't move. Chloé and she sat closely for the next few moments as silence overtook them. Maybe somewhere inside her Marinette needed this too, not just the constant reassurance from her parents but from someone new, someone who wouldn't just go along with it just to make her feel better about herself. No, Chloé wasn't here to help Marinette but that was the thing that Marinette felt may have helped her the most. 

Eventually, Chloé broke away and insisted that she was fine. Marinette stood up and walked to the game closet and was satisfied when she saw a deck of cards. She brought it back over to Chloé.  
“What are you doing? Magic tricks?” Chloé asked.  
“No, we are going to play some card games!” Marinette explained. 

Marinette then proceeded to win every single one. This drove Chloé insane to the point where she kept suggesting they play different card games that she just continued to lose.   
“Last one!” Chloé insisted, “Go Fish! I've never lost a game of Go Fish!”  
Marinette had grown tired of consistently winning and groaned as she laid the cards out to start the game. Despite Chloé’s claims that she couldn't be beaten and that she was the best, Marinette still won.   
“You keep cheating!” Chloé yelled and threw a pillow at Marinette.   
“You cheated in your own game of life!” Marinette said and threw the pillow back at Chloé, “and I didn't cheat!”  
“Yeah, right, now you're lying!” Chloé accused and hit her with the pillow.  
Marinette grabbed a pillow behind her and hit Chloé with it. As cliche as a pillow fight sounded it's not like they had anything else to do. The posh pillows weren't good to hit each other with as soon they both the pillows were tearing and feathers had covered the room.   
They had both ended up giggling as they both went to the ground in exhaustion.   
“Feather angles?” Marinette suggested.  
Chloé giggled and began moving as if she was a snow angel on the floor. 

Suddenly they heard the doorknob begin to move and they both shot up from the ground and made sure the feathers were out of their hair.   
“Mademoiselle’s have gotten themselves into a bit of trouble I see,” one of the Bourgeois butlers, Jean, Marinette believed, got the door open.   
“How did you do that?” Chloé asked outraged, “we tried for hours!”  
That wasn't the truth, not even slightly, they had both tried once and called it impossible after that first attempt. They hadn’t tried to see if the door perhaps became easier to budge with time, they were having fun and it didn't bother them that they were stuck together in the room. It wasn't the type of fun most people think of, in fact, most of the time the pair were agitated with each other and their constant tendencies but it was fun nonetheless.   
“I believe it is time your guest goes home, it is getting very late.”  
Marinette looked at the clock and realized it was approaching midnight now, Marinette had been at Chloé’s place for over 8 hours.   
“Chloé, would you mind bringing the project to school tomorrow?” Marinette requested.   
“Yes, I will,” Chloé said as she walked with Marinette to the door.  
Marinette was sure to grab her purse first. She suspected she had several texts from Alya and probably several missed calls from her parents asking why she was out so late.  
“Hey,” Chloé said before just as Marinette was about to leave, “would you… Maybe want to do this again sometime? In secret, of course! Nobody can know I'm hanging out with someone like you!”  
“How about we try not locking ourselves in a room next time,” Marinette giggled.   
“Yes, that would be nice,” Chloé agreed.  
“Sleepover next time?” Marinette suggested.   
Chloé smiled, “That would be nice.”   
“I’ll see you at school to present tomorrow,” Marinette grinned.  
As she walked out she turned around and saw Chloé still standing by the door. Marinette gave her a big wave and in the light that only came from inside the house, Marinette saw Chloé roll her eyes. Either way, Chloé still gave Marinette a small wave. This made Marinette smile, Chloé was learning to be more compassionate, how to be nicer to others, a lesson that would do Chloé well throughout her life.

Later that night, in Marinette’s room, Tikki was finally able to reveal herself again.  
“Marinette! I was worried about you!” Tikki told her.  
“I know Tikki, I’m sorry, I never should have left my bag in that room. We are so lucky nobody was akumatized while I was stuck.”  
“How was being stuck with Chloé? You guys seemed really friendly afterward.”  
“Yes, Tikki. I think she and I are going to be good friends.”   
“I’m glad, Marinette.”  
“I am too Tikki. I didn't think it was going to be as easy as it was. She's not a bad person, she just carries a cold persona.”   
“I'm proud that you dug past the surface Marinette, it's important not to judge just based on appearances and first impressions.”   
“Goodnight Tikki!” Marinette yawned.  
“Goodnight Marinette,” Tikki said, glad that her Ladybug was alright.   
It proved that Marinette was strong-willed with or without her Ladybug powers. Tikki couldn't have been happier. After Tikki didn't just consider Marinette her holder but her friend.

The next day Chloé and Marinette received one of the best grades in the class for their presentation and project.   
“Great work ladies,” Ms. Mendeleiev complimented them, “I knew this pairing would produce a work of art,” she said as if she knew the half of what Chloé and Marinette had been through. Her voice also sounded like it was thanks to her that their project was good instead of the hard work the pair had put in to complete their project. 

When Marinette sat back down in her seat Alya complimented her, “good job Marinette, it looks like you worked really hard on that.”  
“Actually Ayla, Chloé did help with the project.”  
“Wow, you must be the first one who got Chloé to work on a project with you!” Alya exclaimed, “what did you have to bribe her with?”   
“We got trapped in a room, she didn't have much of a choice,” Marinette answered honestly.  
“Oh, that must have been awful! How long were you guys stuck together?”  
“Over eight hours!”  
“I'm surprised you both came out alive,” Alya laughed.   
“Trust me, I think we both are,” Marinette looked at Chloé and smiled, “but she's actually really good at science.”   
“Really? I don't think I ever seen her do any of her work, I think Sabrina had done the bulk of it for her. At least that's how Sabrina made it seem. She thanked me constantly for helping her with the project and told me that Chloé wouldn't have helped her.”   
“Chloé knew all the material; it was just a matter of her learning how to work with a partner to get a project done. I think she might even help Sabrina with the next project they do.”  
“Still doubt it,” Alya said with a roll of her eyes.  
Marinette shrugged, Alya didn't have to believe her but she knew somewhere deep down Chloé was a kind and vulnerable person, she had seen that side while they were trapped. Chloé was simply afraid to show that side to anyone else which is why she often came off as rude.  
Was Chloé her new best friend? Not by any means but Marinette has a new fondness for Chloé that certainly wasn’t there before, and she understood why Adrien could see Chloé as a good friend. Did she want to compete with Chloé for Adrien’s attention? Of course not, but at least she could understand why Adrien would give her attention. Maybe Adrien knew what she had just found out about Chloé, maybe he knew at the end of the day she just wanted someone to rely on and a shoulder to cry on. Chloé wasn't perfect by any means but neither was Marinette and after all, Chloé was and always would be human and a great friend. 

Chloé went back to her seat and Sabrina immediately complimented her.  
“That was so good Chloé! You were amazing!” Sabrina smiled.  
“Thanks, but I actually couldn't have done it without Marinette,” Chloé said and looked over as Marinette smiled at her and Chloé nodded back.  
Was Marinette her new best friend? Not by any means but Chloé had to admit she held a certain fondness for Marinette that she hadn't before. She could understand why people would fall back on Marinette if they needed encouragement, she was good in those situations. Marinette just had something about her that made people trust her. Of course, Sabrina was a trustworthy person to Chloé but it was nice to have someone else who could understand her side, even if she might have been competing with her for Adrien. Marinette was honest and didn't cower down to Chloé like Sabrina would. Chloé would never admit she found it admirable when people stood up to her but it showed that they were worthy of her attention. Chloé considered herself perfect and while she thought Marinette was far from that Chloé knew Marinette was a good person and an even better friend.


End file.
